Size
.]] Size is the term used to dictate how big or small a monster is. The new size scale was first incorporated into Monster Hunter Freedom, where, in the hunter's card, shows the smallest and largest size of all the monsters they defeated. If they are of great size, a small crown will be placed next to the name of the monster in the hunter's card; depending on its size, largest monsters will receive gold crowns, while large monsters will receive silver crowns. Subspecies are not included in this list. This however, changes in Monster Hunter Portable 3rd, where each subspecies has their own list. Some monsters vary in size from quest to quest. This list goes according to the sizes most frequently observed. Tiny Monsters Monsters smaller than humans. * Smaller Fish, like Tuna. * Felyne and Melynx * Shakalaka (like Cha-Cha and Kayamba) * Vespoid and Bnahabra * Hornetaur * Altaroth * Giggi * Kelbi * Mosswine Small Monsters Monsters equivalent to, or slightly larger than humans. * Some of the larger Fish. Sharqs, Molids, etc... * Anteka * Bullfango * Rhenoplos * Epioth * Remobra * Conga and Blango * Hermitaur and Ceanataur * Velociprey, Genprey, Ioprey, and Giaprey * Velocidrome, Gendrome, Iodrome, and Giadrome * Jaggi, Jaggia, Baggi and Wroggi * Cephalos * Delex * Uroktor * Ludroth * King Shakalaka * Kirin * Slagtoth * Gargwa * Arzuros * Lagombi Medium Monsters *Hyujikiki * .]]Brachydios * Popo * Bulldrome * Congalala and Blangonga * Rajang * Aptonoth and Apceros * Yian Kut-Ku and Yian Garuga * Hypnocatrice * Volvidon * Great Jaggi, Great Baggi and Great Wroggi * Gypceros * Qurupeco, and Crimson Qurupeco * Daimyo Hermitaur and Shogun Ceanataur * Cephadrome * Gobul * Nibelsnarf * Royal Ludroth and Purple Ludroth * Barroth and Jade Barroth * Gigginox and Baleful Gigginox * Tigrex, and Tigrex Subspecies * Nargacuga, Green Nargacuga, and Nargacuga Rare Species * Barioth and Sand Barioth * Rathalos and Rathian * Basarios * Kushala Daora * Teostra and Lunastra * Chameleos * Zinogre * Espinas, Espinas Subspecies, and Espinas Rare Species * Pariapuria * Dyuragaua * Berukyurosu * Doragyurosu * Akura Vashimu * Akura Jebia * Kamu Orugaron and Nono Orugaron * Gurenzeburu * Khezu Large Monsters Monsters exceeding the size of small houses. * Plesioth and Lavasioth * Lagiacrus, Agnaktor, and Kuarusepusu * Monoblos and Diablos * Gravios * Uragaan and Steel Uragaan * Deviljho * Duramboros and Rust Duramboros * Akantor * Ukanlos * Odeibatorasu * Fatalis * Alatreon * Yama Tsukami * Shen Gaoren (Crouching) * Amatsumagatsuchi Gigantic Monsters Monsters about the length of a football field. * Shen Gaoren (Standing Up. Very long legs.) * Lao Shan-Lung * Jhen Mohran * Ceadeus * Guran-Miraosu Colossal Monsters Raviente and its subspecies are currently the largest monsters in the Monster Hunter universe, easily the size of a small island. So large that they do, in fact, get their own category. Specific Crowns These are the particular sizes of some monsters when they hit a certain crown limit. Trivia * It is interesting to note that monsters appear considerably larger in Monster Hunter Frontier than in any other game. * Some quests require you to hunt unusually small versions of medium and large monsters, such as the Yian Kut-Ku, Khezu and Uragaan. Category:Monsters